


Return of the Living Dead at Christmas

by The_Unlimited



Series: Return of the Living Dead: Continued [2]
Category: House of the Dead (2003), Return of the Living Dead (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Definite Crossover This Time, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unlimited/pseuds/The_Unlimited
Summary: Two months after the outbreak at Elswood, the group has managed to make new lives for themselves as their universe's faction of Unlimited. However, tensions rise when members of the group go on a vacation to Seattle, another outbreak happens. With the help of a surprising new ally, they fight through infected hordes, while their friends end up having to fight off against a different threat
Relationships: Julian Garrison/Jenny (Return of the Living Dead), Lucy Wilson/Tom Essex (Return of the Living Dead Part 2)
Series: Return of the Living Dead: Continued [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714351





	Return of the Living Dead at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, if you saw the character tag, you know who Rudy is, then. I know, that movie sucked, but I liked the character of Rudy. This is a situation where you can't blame the actor, they were just working with what they were given (Despite what the director of House of the Dead claimed. That dude actually blamed the actors 'cause they were from Canada)

**December 19th, 2006**

Snow blanketed the calm, Michigan morning grass. The morning sun started to creep up over the horizon in the distance, and started to gleam over the Unlimited compound. The sunlight eventually peeked through the windows of the building, lighting up the interior very quickly.

Jenny and Julian nearly fell out of bed as the sound of a trumpet woke them up. The couple gasped as they looked up to see Jessie and Lucy Wilson standing over them. Jessie was holding a smartphone, which was playing the stereotypical sound to wake up soldiers, and Lucy was standing like a drill sergeant.

"Breakfast is being served in the mess hall!" Jessie announced.

"Once breakfast is finished, we need to discuss the final arrangements for the trip this afternoon!" Lucy announced. "No one can miss it, not even our power couple. So get moving!"

The siblings walked out of the bedroom shared by Julian and Jenny, and the couple stared after them in shock.

"I think extended periods of having to spend time together here has made them closer," Julian assessed. "We should have known that was a bad idea."

"You didn't have anything like that with your brother?" Jenny asked.

"He burned half the stuff he found," Julian reminded her. "Besides practicing with Clint with the blanks, I wasn't really that violent."

The couple reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed and walked out, seeing Becky and Chuck walking down the hallway towards them in equal tired dazes. Becky's hair was still disheveled and she didn't even have her glasses on. While Chuck forgot to put on pants again.

"At least he remembered underwear this time," Jenny muttered to Julian, who nodded in agreement.

"Would it be mean if I took that phone away from Jessie?" Becky groggily asked.

"Not really," Julian admitted. "Our parents punished us by taking away our phones all the time."

"Yeah, but Lucy is the only one who can really claim authority over him, when you think about it," Chuck pointed out. "She might just take the phone and give it back to him."

"Okay, new plan," Becky announced. "We hide his phone charger."

The four chuckled at that as they made their way to the living room. Over the last two months at the compound, and all the training they had done together, the survivors had become better friends, to the point where they neared the levels of a classic dysfunctional family. Emphasis on the dysfunctional.

The four reached the living room connected to the kitchen to find it in its semi usual pandemonium. Doc Mandel, John, and a third person, today Casey, stayed at work preparing food for everyone else. Four people, today it was Cody, Spider, Gino, and Aldo, were sitting on bar stools up to reach the counter to eat their food. The remaining four, this time consisting of Jessie, Lucy, Burt, and Tom, sat at a close by table they had put in for more people to sit around while eating, and giving them the opportunity to discuss plans while eating.

The new quartet grabbed plates and cutlery and dished themselves some food, before signaling the three at the stove to get some for themselves. In no time, the survivors were all cleaning up the last scraps of breakfast from their plates, and discussing their latest exposition back into the real world.

"So, you sure just six of us will be enough for this trip?" Cody asked once again, sipping some of his orange juice.

"It evens out," Becky once again reminded him. "Half are from this century, and the other half are from the 80's. They've learned more about the new world around them, and are ready to put that information to use."

"Yeah!" Jessie exclaimed. "I wanna cut a bitch!"

"Maybe put the child lock on young Mr. Wilson's television," Gino suggested.

"Smartest thing you've said in a week, Gino," Aldo commented.

"Sorry, Jessie, but we've already gone over this," Doc told the young boy. "Julian, Jenny, and Becky will be leading Lucy, Tom, and Chuck. You're not exactly the most... what's the word?"

"Stable?" Cody offered.

"Sane?" Spider offered.

"Not prone to shoot up a building because a guy gave you a funny look?" John suggested.

"I was gonna say responsible," Doc remarked. "But those are good options, too."

"Yeah, yeah," Jessie muttered, looking down in defeat.

"It's not like you're missing out of much," Jenny offered. "We're just going to Seattle. We're only gonna have sidearms for just in case scenarios."

"Then how come you made such a big deal about tagging along after I volunteered to go?" Julian asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The last time you went to a different state, the town blew up," Jenny reminded him. "You're lucky I even let you go to the bathroom by yourself."

"Right," Julian chuckled.

"But why do these guys have to leave?" Jessie asked, gesturing to Cody, Spider, and John.

"Spider and Cody have that interview with that Conan dude," Casey reminded him. "Cody to help publicize the book, and Spider to sort of give an update on how life's been treating him after being frozen."

"Turns out people are really sympathetic when you get frozen and then get thrown into a zombie outbreak," Spider commented. "Who'd have thought?"

During their time staying at the compound after the outbreak in Elswood, Cody and Becky worked together to write a book about what happened to them there. Excluding the parts about magic and the people who could travel through dimensions, of course. People thought they were crazy enough for willingly jump into another outbreak after they had been through, they didn't need to give them another reason to call them crazy.

They took their book to once of the many publicists who really wanted to show off their experiences, and had to have someone there for an interview about it today. Cody agreed to it, and Spider agreed to tag along to help their image, like Raleigh had suggested, to make themselves more likable.

"What time should we get ready to leave?" Becky asked over her orange juice.

"The ship's all packed up," Jenny announced. "With how fast that thing goes, it'll only take a couple of hours to get to Seattle. Say, maybe noon?"

"Sounds like a plan," Tom announced, picking up his plate. "We'll stop for drive-thru on the way to Seattle."

Half the group laughed at the mental image of the Unlimited ship they planned on flying to Seattle hovering next to a McDonald's window.

"You know, I still have a hard time seeing your new hair, Spider," Casey admitted as she stood between him and Chuck, preparing to rinse of their plates.

Spider ran a free hand through his now shorter hair with a slight bit of apprehension. He had made a choice not too long ago to trim down the Rick James hairstyle. It was a tough decision, but in the end it was one he was accepting of. Now, his hair was similar to how it was in Elswood, but without the ponytail. Now, it was a curly mess just a little worse than Carter's was.

"Well, I figured it was time for a change," Spider admitted. "After looking the same damn way for twenty plus years, I think it was a good start."

"Same here," Casey said, gesturing to her own changed hairstyle.

She had stopped putting it up in a faux hawk and and let it flow down normally. This gave her bangs and some parts in the back covering her neck. She kept the blue highlights, though. Just a little homage to their lives in the 80's.

"What about you, Chuck?" Spider asked as the man in question started rinsing off his plate and silverware. "You changin' anything up nowadays?"

"I thought it was obvious when I stopped dressing in fuckin' suits," Chuck admitted with a laugh. "I figured that made it clear that I'm also changing things up on my own."

"Does that include constantly putting pants on in the morning?" Casey laughed, gesturing down to his boxers and bare legs.

"Hey, just be glad he stopped wearing briefs," Spider told her.

Casey laughed as she moved to start rinsing off her dishes. Chuck tried to hide his embarrassment at his crush laughing at him as he made his way back to his room, his first thoughts on getting a pair of pants.

"Poor Chuck," Cody muttered to his friends from college.

"I know," Becky agreed. "I mean, it's a little obvious at this point that all his begging Casey to have sex with him back then was him being to scared to admit that he likes her."

"Boys will be boys," Jenny said.

"You do remember how I asked you out, right?" Julian asked Jenny.

"Fair point," Jenny admitted, remembering how awkward the brunette had been, to the point where he stuttered out the question and was downright gobsmacked when she said "yes."

"You guys think there's anything we can do to help him?" Julian asked his friends.

"We could try to talk to him," Cody suggested. "But since I got the last girl I dated killed by accidentally starting a zombie outbreak with her, I might not be the best choice."

"Maybe you and Tom, Julian," Becky suggested. "I mean, the three of you are with me, Jenny, and Lucy on the Seattle trip. And we all saw that when they were going through their outbreak, Tom was as awkward with Lucy as you used to be with Jenny." Julian winced, for both himself and for Tom. "We could slip away, and you two could give him advice."

"We could try," Julian admitted. "But there's no guarantee it'll work."

"Hey, you got me," Jenny said with a smile.

"Yeah, but we're talking about Chuck and Casey now," Julian reminded her.

Jenny thought about that for a second, and the smile faded.

"This probably won't work," Jenny decided.

Just some hours later, the two groups gathered together in their separate ships, prepared for their separate voyages. The one with piloted by Becky and Julian, with Chuck, Jenny, Tom, and Lucy, was gonna be going to Seattle, Washington. While the one piloted by John with Cody and Spider was gonna be going to LA, where Conan was filmed. Casey, Gino, Aldo, Jessie, Burt, and Doc Mandel were gonna be staying at the compound.

The two groups said goodbye to their friends, then gathered in their separate ships. Setting the cloaking features on, they started up their ships and piloted through the air, eventually leaving their friends' sights.

"Well, while they are gone," Aldo announced. "I suggest we go into the nearby town and pick up some more food. We are running dangerously low on bread, milk, and cheese."

"Good idea," Casey said. "I'll tag along. Let me just go get my coat."

"I'll come, too," Burt said. "Even with all the space in this building, it gets pretty cramped sometimes. Plus, I need a new belt."

"Gino?" Aldo asked.

"Of course I'm coming," Gino told him. "I must see if the store got its latest shipment of Cristal."

"That leaves you and me here at the complex, Jessie," Doc told the young boy.

"All right!" Jessie said, pumping his fists in excitement. "Let's go see if we can find the latest Spider Man comic on the computer."

"Sounds like fun," Doc said as the two laughed before walking back into the complex.

None of them knew the dangers in store for most of them...

* * *

It took more than a few hours for the group to reach Seattle, and after that, they had to find a good place to park their invisible ship that they knew they would remember where it was. They settled on an alleyway in Lower Queen Anne, just in viewing distance of the famous Needle. With the chameleon circuit still on the the ship, it blended in to the background.

"Okay," Julian said. "So where do you guys wanna go first?"

"We just spent four hours flying from Michigan to Seattle," Becky announced. "I could use a drink. A _real_ drink, I mean."

"Me, too," Chuck agreed. "Jet lag is one hell of a bitch."

"All right, we can go get drunk first," Julian said, pulling out his smartphone. Luckily, the satellite it was connected to was apparently in another dimension, but still synced with the stuff in this dimension. Particularly, locations on Google Maps. "The closest bar is called Buckley's, just a few blocks down."

"Sounds like a plan," Becky said as she started walking out of the alley and down the sidewalk to the left pretty much immediately. "Let's _go!_ "

"Buckley's is the other way!" Julian called out to her.

She turned around and started walking back towards them.

"I knew that," Becky lied as she started walking down the sidewalk on the right.

Julian laughed as they started walking down the road after Becky, who was determined to get that drink.

Along the way, they did get some stares from people on the road, which made sense. Since Julian, Cody, Becky, and Spider were announced as public heroes after the Elswood outbreak, they got more than their share of attention by people amazed by the leading survivors of a zombie attack.

Julian sighed out as he remembered the meeting with the President of the United States that they had, where they assured the man that it was only in their interests to combat the zombies that "Annetto" released. Talking with the man, they could see general ignorance in his eyes as they explained the videos they had found for further experimentation and outbreaks that were planned by Sinclair. Like Jenny had suggested two months ago, the President was unaware that it was his army that was responsible for all this happening. Hopefully that meant that he wouldn't be harmed as they did their best to reveal the truth.

They did their best not to stand out too much, though. Julian wore a blue and white long sleeved shirt under a brown winter coat with white fake fur up near the neck, along with blue jeans and his usual sneakers. Jenny wore a grey sweater under a black hoodie, along with some white pants and brown boots. Becky wore her own purple sweater under a jean jacket, some black pants and her own black boots. Tom had on a buttoned up flannel shirt with his own grey winter coat, along with khaki pants and his own black and white boots. Lucy wore a pink sweater under a purple hoodie, along with teal pants and her own red and white sneakers. Chuck wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt with a red undershirt under a mostly buttoned up grey coat, along with a pair of jeans of his own and black sneakers.

They all had their own accessories and looks for the trip. Julian had his hair the usual way, but made sure the sleeve on his left arm was rolled up enough to show his watch. Jenny had her hair in a pony tail that went over her left shoulder, but still had bangs covering her forehead, and her cross necklace was evident. Becky had her hair in the usual pigtails, her glasses were the same, but she also had a wristband made out of beads around her right wrist. Tom looked like he usually did, but to do a throwback to his life in the 80's, there was a chain attached to his belt. He thought it looked cool. It didn't. Lucy didn't have too many accessories, so she looked about normal, as did Chuck. But they all had their sidearms hidden in the actually pretty deep pockets of their jackets. Thank god for their other dimension allies who wanted them over prepared for anything.

Anyway, they eventually made it to the bar, and Julian, Becky, and Chuck went right up to the namesake to order some drinks, while Jenny, Tom, and Lucy got them all a booth to sit in.

"Two beers, a scotch on the rocks, a bourbon, a shot of tequila, and one screwdriver," Becky announced, remembering everyone's requests.

"Got an ID?" the bartender, a slightly grizzled white man with black hair asked.

Julian was about to reach for his fake ID when Becky held out a hand to stop him.

"Buddy," Becky said, leaning forwards. "I'm Becky Carlton, and this is Julian Garrison." The man's eyes widened at that. "We ran around a city full of zombies for three days with very little rest. Do you really think that people who did something like that wouldn't be old enough to drink?"

"No, ma'am," the bartender said with a slight laugh of embarrassment. "I'll have everything ready in just a minute, then it'll be brought to your booth."

"Thank you, my good man," Becky smiled as the man went to work. She then looked at Julian and Chuck and winked at them.

"I love you," Julian said, grabbing her in a one armed sibling like hug.

Becky went, "Aww..." as Chuck looked to the left, down the bar. His attention was drawn to a guy around their age looking towards them past all the other people in contemplation. The guy had slightly tanned skin, with black hair kind of similar to Julian's, centerparted and bushed back. He wore a brown winter coat similar to Julian's, over an orange long sleeved shirt and tan pants. He took a sip of his beer, and looked away as Chuck looked at him. Chuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Guys," he whispered to Julian and Becky. They looked at him, saw his cue, and followed his gaze down to the man down the bar top. "That guy was just staring at us, pretty intently. And he doesn't exactly look drunk."

"What do you think?" Julian asked Becky.

"Best case scenario, just a guy who lost someone in Elswood and blames us for not arriving sooner," Becky said. "We've met more than a few of those. Worst case scenario, a plant from the army considering of striking against us now that we're out in the open."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Chuck announced as they made their way to the booth towards their friends.

"Don't be too obvious," Becky told him.

"Gotcha," Chuck said.

The group gathered together at the table, with their drinks soon brought over by a waitress. They chatted about the latest individual things that were happening to them. All the while, Chuck kept a sneaky eye on the guy at the bar who stared at them. He kept an eye on them whenever he had the chance for a good, long while. After a few more minutes, he finished his beer, paid for it, and started walking towards the exit.

"He's moving," Chuck announced.

"We'll trail him," Becky announced, standing up with Jenny and Lucy. She winked at Julian, letting him know the hidden implication of this split up tactic. "Hopefully he doesn't turn out to be someone bad."

"Hopefully," Julian agreed as the three women made their way towards the exit.

"I'll be back in a bit," Chuck announced, standing up. "Turns out, four hour flight leaves your bladder a little unpredictable."

"TMI," Tom said as the brunette started looking for the bathroom. He looked at Julian. "I used that right, right?"

"Yeah, you did fine," Julian told him with a wave of the hand. "Listen, there's something we gotta talk about with Chuck..."

The man they were talking about was walking down the street away from Buckley's, towards an alleyway where he had parked his bike. He turned down the alleyway, seeing his bike stored in the right place, but he stopped. Feeling someone else in the alley behind him, he looked down, breathing out.

"You know, it's considered rude to follow people," he announced.

"It's also rude to stare at people intently across a room," Becky remarked.

The sound of multiple footsteps entering the alley way signaled that there was more than one person behind him. Remembering how things are in this city, the man mentally prepared himself, calling the reserves from when he used to play football.

As one person closed in behind him, the man swung his fist towards them, just as Becky backed up. Jenny then grabbed his fist, pulled him in, and kicked him right in the stomach. The man breathed out to try to get through the pain quick enough, but then he got kicked in the stomach again by Lucy. The man tried swinging his fist again, but Becky grabbed it again and twisted it, keeping him in place.

"I think you're gonna come with us," Becky announced, grabbing him by his shoulder.

The man exclaimed slightly as the three women started dragging him out of the alley, back down the road towards Buckley's.

Julian and Tom had just finished their talk for how to give Chuck advice when the man in question got back from the bathroom. But before they could start talking to him about it, the ladies reappeared in the bar, dragging the man in question in. Jenny grabbed a chair and pushed it next to the booth, and Becky and Lucy pushed him onto it.

"This would be the guy who gave us the stink eye," Becky announced as the ladies took their seats back in the booth. She looked at the man. "We followed him out, and he tried attacking us in an alley."

The men narrowed their eyes at the man that was sitting with them, senses of protection for their friends growing in them.

"So, what?" Julian asked. "Are you just that pissed at us for not saving someone you lost in Elswood, or are you a plant for the fictional Annetto?"

"What?" the man asked, confused. "I didn't lose anyone in Elswood, and I've never heard of Annetto until that news post."

This confused the group.

"Then why were you staring at us?" Lucy asked, confused.

"That was silent respect," the man explained. "You're not the only ones who have survived outbreaks, but I lost most of my friends in mine."

"Wait, what?" Julian said. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Rudolph Curien," the man answered.

"That's a little long," Tom commented.

"Yeah, I know," Rudolph admitted. "People call me 'Rudy'."

"Okay, then, Rudy," Chuck said, testing the name. "What did you mean about surviving your own outbreak?"

"Not all zombies are the brain eating kind," Rudy explained to them. "Some months ago, I ended up on an island for a SEGA rave."

"That sounds dumb," Julian said. "Why would SEGA have a rave on an island? What, do they condone escasty, acid, premarital sex, and other illegal activities?"

"We knew it was stupid," Rudy admitted. "But we were out of money and wanted to party. We just wanted free booze."

"Okay, sounds plausible," Lucy said.

"Me and some of my friends went separately," Rudy explained. "My ex girlfriend, Alicia, was with the group that was late, and I went earlier. While we were there, well, we were attacked by a group of the dead. These were surprisingly athletic, chasing us along the entire island."

"Sorta like the super zombies we faced in Elswood," Becky commented.

"You called those things super zombies?" Rudy asked.

"We're not the best with coming up with interesting names," Becky admitted.

"Anyway," Rudy continued. "After we got attacked, me and a couple of people hid in an old, abandoned house. The others arrived with help of an old ship captain named Kirk." The others smirked. "Yeah, apparently he didn't like 'Captain Kirk' jokes. Anyway, we spelled everything out for them with the zombies, then got help from a harbor control lady named Jordan Casper. Along the way, Alicia and I kind of rekindled things. We tried fighting through all the zombies, but Casper got her legs chopped off, and Kirk blew himself up with dynamite."

"Damn," Becky commented.

"Before he died, Kirk explained to us how the zombies were there," Rudy continued. "On old Spanish priest appeared on the island, and made a blood transfusion that gave himself immortality, and also created zombies through the blood of some mutant fish he had. A lot of my friends died along the way, and me and Alicia managed to find the priest, Castillo. We fought him, but he stabbed Alicia through the sternum with a sword. I cut off his head, and she stomped it, but she died."

"Oh..." Lucy said in sympathy for the man in front of them.

"But... I made a mistake," Rudy admitted. "I found something in Castillo's shack and used it to bring her back. Thing is, though... she wasn't what she was before..."

"What happened?" Julian asked.

"We got back to the mainland, and she went through some kind of insanity," Rudy explained. "It came out in spasms, and she almost killed me. But I guess my dad, a professor at Cuesta Verda University, thought I was dead. I woke up in a morgue. Something tells me Alicia has changed quite a bit."

"You think she's a zombie now?" Jenny asked.

"Possibly," Rudy admitted. "Most of the stuff in that shack made people in zombies. It wouldn't surprise me that much. I turned my ex girlfriend into a zombie and brought her back to the mainland, and she's possibly turning others into zombies. Now I feel stupid."

"Dude, our friend used a military grade chemical to make into a drug that turned people into zombies at our college," Becky told him. "That got a lot of people, including his own girlfriend, killed. You're not alone in the guilt."

Rudy looked a little surprised at that, but nodded in thanks for her attempt to try to cheer them up.

"Wait," Jenny said. "If you respected us for surviving our own outbreaks, why'd you try to fight us in the alley?"

"I didn't know it was you three," Rudy said. He gestured to Becky. "And I'd never heard her voice before, so I didn't know it was you three. This is Seattle, I figured I was about to be mugged."

"...Okay, that's on us," Lucy admitted after a second.

"Well, then, Rudy," Julian said. "You know that I'm Julian, and that's Becky." He gestured to each of his friends. "This is my girlfriend, Jenny, Lucy and her boyfriend, Tom, and Chuck."

"Nice to meet you guys," Rudy said. "Sorry for trying to fight you."

"Sorry for kicking your ass," Becky said.

"I guess two years of playing football isn't enough to make you good enough to fight three people at once," Rudy admitted with a slight chuckle.

The others laughed at that, but then their attentions and the attentions of half the people in the bar were drawn to outside the establishment, where the very loud sounds of crashing originated. Julian stood up, placed some money on the table for their drinks, and led the way outside.

The groups' attentions were quickly drawn to the crashed vehicles in the middle of the street. Traffic stopped, so a line of cars was leading all the way down the road. The eyes of many people around, including the seven zombie fighters, was drawn to where the crashed vehicles were, where a police officer was walking to the door of the smashed red lamborghini.

"You okay?" the cop asked, leaning his head towards the window of the driver.

The next sound surprised many people, and sent chills through six specific people.

"BRAINS!"

The cop was suddenly grabbed and pulled down towards the driver, and he screamed in pain as the zombie bit his neck. Julian, Becky, and Tom rushed into action. Becky and Tom pulled the man off of the zombie as Julian pulled his Beretta 92F handgun out of his pocket. As they eased the man onto the ground, they got a clearer view of the zombie in the driver's seat, who was biting his teeth and reaching for them. Julian pointed his handgun at the zombie's head and pulled the trigger, killing it.

He then looked down to see the bitten police officer. The man was pressing a hand to his neck to try to apply pressure. It didn't stop the bleeding, though. Knowing what they had to do, Becky and Tom moved out of the way as Julian pointed his gun at the man's head.

"I'm sorry," Julian said.

The man tried holding up a hand to stop Julian, but he fired the gun, mercy killing him. He then turned towards his friends, who gathered around.

"We arrive in town, and there's a zombie attack within the hour?" Julian asked. "This can't be a coincidence."

"I'm getting the fuck outta here," Rudy announced, turning towards the road where he remembered his bike was.

He stopped in his place as more cars started crashing into buildings, and more people started running across the roads. An even uglier zombie in hospital scrubs leaped out through a building window, and roared out in challenge. Rudy froze at the sight in fear, and the super zombie leaped at him. But then a gunshot rang out, and the super zombie fell to the ground with a bleeding hole in its head. He turned around to see Jenny holding up a silver plated revolver, pointing right past his head.

"Thanks," Rudy said.

"You're welcome," Jenny said.

More normal zombies started popping out of doors and windows, all limping out into the open.

"Looks like they got their hands on another barrel of T-5," Becky announced, holding up her Colt M1911 in preparation.

"There goes our vacation," Chuck commented, pulling out a Ruger handgun.

"Let's get back to the ship," Julian announced. "We got bigger guns on that thing."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Rudy agreed.

Julian led the way as they all ran back through the streets towards the alley they had parked the ship. There was quite a bit of pandemonium going on, with cars crashing and zombies charging out of buildings. The group fired at every zombie that appeared in front of them on their way back. Once they reached the alley, Julian pulled out the button pad he had and pointed it up at the still invisible ship. The chameleon circuit turned off, and the ship was visible again.

"Whoa," Rudy said in surprise. "Now I see why you guys believed 'immortal Spanish priest' so easily."

"Crazily enough, not the weirdest thing we've heard," Tom admitted.

Julian started walking up to the ship, but then stopped at the sound of high pitched beeping. He looked closer to the part of the ship in front of him, and his eyes widened at the sight of a piece of C4 attached to the ship with a timer on it. Especially when the timer reached '5'.

"Run!" Julian yelled.

They all started running back out the alley, just in time for the explosive to go off and blow up the ship. The impact of the explosion knocked them all forwards and into the street. Once the ringing faded from their ears, they all started pushing themselves up, quickly getting out of the way of the still speeding cars.

"This isn't just some random outbreak," Becky announced, looking over at her friends. "This was planned; specifically to take us out. Someone wants us dead."

All six of the others breathed out with uncertainty and surprise. After a few seconds, Julian finally said what was on everyone's mind...

"Aw, fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did a thing. We'll see where this goes...


End file.
